The present invention relates to a wiping arrangement for wiping a vehicle window.
Wiping arrangement for wiping a vehicle window have been porposed in the art, which arrangements include means for compressing a U-shaped arm of a connecting element to thereby disconnect a wiping blade from a wiper arm of the arrangement. This means is accessible only in the case when the wiper arm with the wiping blade are swung out of the vehicle window. However, this is impossible in the cases when a shaft of the arrangement is blocked, for instance in the type of arrangement which is concealed in wiper arm parking position.